Families with back yard fruit trees such as, but not limited to, apple, peach, pear and orange, need a light weight, simple, and unobtrusive tool to retrieve their fruit easily without damaging either the fruit or their trees. Commercial pickers need a “clean up” picker that can easily get at hidden fruit. There are patented pickers that are designed to straddle the fruit stem so it can be cut, and pickers designed to get on the fruit in a manner where it can be pulled. The market offers wire baskets with extended tines designed to pull off the fruit. A pulling picker is usually difficult to get on the fruit and often it pulls the stem out, leaving a hole in the fruit. A stem cutting picker creates a difficult, if not impossible challenge in approaching and getting on the stem of many of the hanging fruit. I have read U.S. Pat. Nos. 6182,431 B1; 5,787,698; 5,724,799; 5,463,859; 5,280,697; 5,187,928; 4,959,949; 4,928,461; D301,825; and 4,835,955. I found no patent that would take precedence over the one I am submitting for approval. The ability to easily move a picker throughout the tree is essential for a good picker. That requires a small picker with no obtrusions. Although my picker takes just one fruit at a time, the ease and quickness of operation makes it possible to pick a large number of quality fruit in a short time.